1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a method for manufacturing a display device, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a display device which prevents damage to a thin film transistor upon separating a polymer substrate or ultrathin glass substrate from a support substrate, lowers processing costs, and can separate them from each other within a short time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent market for display devices is changing rapidly, focusing on flat panel display devices (FPDs) capable of achieving a large area and a thin and lightweight profile. Among a variety of flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting diode display device is more advantageous in being thin and lightweight because it is a self-luminous type requiring no light source.
A typical flat panel display device has a limitation in the range of application due to low flexibility because it uses a glass substrate. In this regard, flexible display devices have been recently developed which are configured to be bent using a polymer substrate, instead of a glass substrate. Moreover, a display device is being developed that has a display section formed on an ultrathin glass substrate in order to reduce the thickness of the display device.
A process of fabricating and handling a thin film transistor on a polymer substrate or ultrathin glass substrate is a core process in fabricating a flexible display panel. However, there are many difficulties in the process of manufacturing a display device by applying a thin and bendable polymer substrate or ultrathin glass substrate as a substitute in a manufacturing facility configured to be suitable for a conventional glass substrate.
In this regard, a process of attaching a polymer substrate or ultrathin glass substrate on a support substrate having the same rigidity as a glass substrate, forming a thin film transistor, and then separating the polymer substrate or ultrathin glass substrate from the support substrate in the final step is now being used as means for manufacturing a display device by a conventional manufacturing facility.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.